Confidante
by SoundlyUnspoken
Summary: Pam has passed away, leaving her girls behind. Her brother, Jesse, loves his nieces and is determined to stick by them. He's become the trusty sidekick and support system to each one of them, even through the roller coaster ride that is transforming from a girl to a woman. /This is a collection of those stories.
1. DJ: Becoming a Woman

**DJ: Becoming a Woman**

On Saturday morning, DJ awoke with a start. She jolted up in bed and it took a minute before she could take in her surroundings. She was in her room, the sunlight filtering in through a slight crack in the drapes. Her pillow was damp beneath her hands, which she used to prop herself up. Her face was wet, too. The dreams were back. She closed her eyes and could picture the vague outline of Pam's face. In her dream it had been so vivid. Part of DJ was relieved that she could still conjure up a picture of her mother by memory, because she'd felt guilty lately; the scent of her mother's favorite perfume that she'd tried so desperately to hang onto was long gone and Pam's voice had become a distant memory. DJ kept a shoebox beneath her bed full of photos of her mother because at least this way, she'd never forget the details that traced Pam's beautiful features. But while that part was relieving, it made her sad to dream of her mother. Sad that her dreams were the only place she could really be with Pam. She thought she'd moved past the dreams; they'd stopped a year ago. But this morning, she felt the strongest yearning for her mother since Pam had passed away nearly two years ago. For some reason, DJ couldn't place exactly why, she felt like she needed her mother today more than ever.

DJ wanted so badly to run down the hall and jump into bed with Danny. But she was twelve now, she couldn't do that to him. Just because she was missing Mom didn't mean her dad had to relive this all over again. Plus, she remembered now, her father was away. He'd left yesterday on a business trip and had taken Joey and lucky baby Michelle with him. She and Stephanie had to stay home because of school.

She tried to shake the memory of the dream away. Under the covers in a bed identical to hers, DJ could make out the tiny frame of her little sister's sleeping body. And of course she could hear Stephanie snoring.

 _Great_ , DJ thought. _Now I'll never get back to sleep._ She rolled her eyes and swung her legs over the side of the bed. As she got up, she was aware of a faint throb in her stomach, enough to distract her a little from the dream. She padded barefoot down the hall, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Just as she flipped on the light, something behind her scraped across the floor. DJ whirled around to see a figure she'd missed before. He was dressed in black, hunched over the kitchen counter. She screamed. It shouted.

Finally she made out the features; workout shirt, sweats, and black, tousled hair; it was just Uncle Jesse. She barely recognized him with his hair un-gelled. But who was she to judge? She'd woken up crying.

"Jeez, Deej. You gave me a heart attack. What are you doing up?" It was a valid question, since normally on weekends DJ had been sleeping in until at least ten.

DJ hesitated. Jesse was always good for a talk, but her normally put-together uncle looked a mess this morning. Instead, DJ just shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. Steph's snoring again." Her stomach throbbed again and DJ pulled open the freezer. She grabbed a box of frozen waffles and, on second thought, the carton that sat behind it. When she set the ingredients on the counter, Jesse's eyebrows shot up at her.

"Ice cream? For breakfast?"

DJ offered a half-smile. "I won't tell if you won't."

Jesse chuckled, and DJ plopped four waffles into the toaster. When they were done, she served herself and her uncle and they ate in a comfortable silence. DJ practically gobbled down her plate, but when she was done she regretted it. The pain in her stomach had become more persistent, and now her head was beginning to pound, too.

"Woah. I…I don't feel so good," she said.

Uncle Jesse shook his head. "I knew this was a bad idea. Your dad's going to kill me," he muttered.

DJ ran to the bathroom. She sat down on the toilet with her head in her hands. It was a strange pain; she didn't feel like she was going to be sick. She just ached. When she went to pull her pants up, though, the panic that seized her was almost enough to make her forget the pain.

Jesse pounded at the bathroom door. "Deej, you okay in there?"

What was the best way to get rid of him? "I'm fine!" No. "Uh, I mean, I'm sick. Really sick. Trust me, whatever you do, don't come in here!" She searched around the bathroom. She needed something to take care of this crisis, but she wasn't exactly an expert at dealing with this kind of situation.

"Sweetheart, if you're really sick I need to—"

"No, Uncle Jesse. I'm fine. Really. All better." She yanked her pants up, flushed, and flung the door open. She plastered a huge smile on her face. "I was just kidding!" She booked it past Jesse and up the stairs, leaving him behind and confused.

Upstairs, DJ pushed open her door and slammed it behind her. She shuffled through the mess on her nightstand until she could get ahold of her phone. She dialed the number of the only person she could think of. Stephanie, now awake, gave her death glares from across the room.

"Some of us are _trying_ to sleep," she said. But DJ didn't have time for her sassy little sister. She let Stephanie sulk out of the room.

Finally, the other line picked up. "Kimmy!" DJ yelled into the phone, before her friend could even say hello. "I need your help."

* * *

Jesse had done the dishes he and DJ had used. He wanted to give her some time to calm down, and maybe give himself some time to make sense of this situation. But he couldn't. What had happened from the time they'd sat down together to eat, to the time DJ had freaked out and claimed to feel sick? And how could she miraculously have gotten better? It wasn't like DJ to keep things from him, but she was hiding something.

Something was definitely up with his niece, and he was determined to find out what. He climbed upstairs to find his smaller, curly-haired niece standing with her ear pressed against her bedroom door. He was about to scold Stephanie for snooping, but on the other hand, maybe she had the right idea. It wasn't spying, he told himself, if something could be seriously wrong.

"Oh, hi, Uncle Jesse."

"Shhh." He held a finger to his lips.

Stephanie smiled. "Hi, Uncle Jesse," she repeated in a whisper voice.

He pointed to the room. "What's going on in there?"

Stephanie grimaced. "Kimmy's on the phone, but they're talking too quiet. DJ slammed the door in my face! Can you believe it? Kicked out of my own room!" Stephanie shook her head. "She said they had to talk about 'woman' stuff. Hello, do I look like a boy—"

Jesse held up a hand. "Hold it. What woman stuff?" No. It couldn't be. He was jumping to conclusions.

Stephanie shrugged. "That's all she said."

Apparently growing bored, Stephanie trotted off to play. Jesse stayed by the door. How old was DJ anyway? Twelve. Surely too young for what he'd been considering a moment ago.

* * *

"Come on Kimmy, just think for a second. What would you do in this situation?" DJ begged. Kimmy wasn't an expert in this area yet, either, and wasn't proving to be of much help.

Kimmy sighed on the other end of the line. "I guess I'd steal some from my mom's bathroom. Or just tell her. How do I know DJ, I haven't gotten it yet."

"Yeah, well, I can't exactly do that." She swallowed a lump in her throat. "Thanks, Kimmy." DJ hung up, frustrated. She'd exhausted her only hope. Now what was she supposed to do?

DJ had known this moment was coming. Her dad had tried to talk to her about it once, but she'd freaked out. Ever since then, he'd just slipped books under the door and neither one of them would say a word about them. She'd pushed it out of her mind, hoping that if she pretended these things didn't exist, it would never happen to her. It had worked fine, until now.

Now she needed her mom.

If her mom were here, this wouldn't be such a big deal. It might be fun, even. They would hug and celebrate, and everything would be fine.

She couldn't hold it back now; DJ planted her face in her pillow and sobbed.

* * *

A gentle hand came to rest on DJ's back and her sobs grew softer. She hadn't even heard the door open. Jesse said nothing, just helped his oldest niece up into a sitting position and then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I need her," DJ choked out.

Jesse rested his chin on her head. Despite himself, he felt tears come to his own eyes. He didn't have to ask who "her" was. He missed his sister too, every day.

"Me too," he whispered. They were quiet for a moment. "It's okay to miss her. You know, sometimes I still dream about her," Jesse said.

"You do?" DJ looked up at him, and he nodded. "I had a dream about her this morning. It was so weird. I just woke up missing her so much and then I..."

"What, Deej?" Jesse prodded gently.

"Well…never mind."

"Honey, you can tell me anything."

She shook her head. "Not this," she said.

Jesse sighed. "Look, DJ. I know there are things you'd rather talk to your Mom about. I wish I could talk to her, too. But if you need help or if you need someone who's going to talk back, I'm here."

DJ nodded. "Thanks Uncle Jesse, but this is just too embarrassing."

Jesse was beginning to think his earlier hunch was correct. "Does it have anything to do with the 'woman stuff' you and Kimmy were talking about?"

DJ looked into her lap. "Steph," she grumbled. Her face burned red as she looked at Jesse. "You wouldn't understand."

Jesse chuckled. "Deej, look at me." He lifted her chin with his forefinger. "Getting your period is nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Yeah, not when you have a mom to help you!" DJ folded her arms across her chest.

"Sweetheart, I know I'm not your mom, and I'm definitely not a woman. But I love you. Hell, I didn't know how to change a diaper before I moved in here with you girls, but now look at me. This is just going to be one of those things we have to figure out together."

DJ considered this carefully and then nodded. "Okay. You're right," she said.

"Of course I am! Hey, in a few years this is going to happen to Steph, and by then we're both going to be experts in the womanhood department."

"Hey, how come she gets off so easy?" DJ grimaced.

"Sorry, Deej, but you're the oldest. That's how it works. You're the woman of the house now." He winked.

"Well, I guess I don't mind the sound of that." DJ smiled. "Thanks, Uncle Jesse."

"Any time, kiddo."

"Uncle Jesse? About what you said earlier…if you ever want to talk to Mom, but you need someone who will talk back, I'm here, too."

Jesse felt tears well in his eyes for the second time; these girls were making him softer by the day. He wrapped his arms around his oldest niece. "Thanks, Deej. Your Mom would be so proud of you."

"Uncle Jesse?"

"Yes?"

"You know how you said we're going to figure this situation out together?"

"I recall."

"Well, can we go figure it out at the drugstore? 'Cause I kinda need some, you know. Stuff."

Jesse laughed, and kissed the top of her head. "All right, kid. Let's go get you some 'stuff.' We'll bring Steph along, just so she gets her fair share of the torture."


	2. Stephanie: Becoming a Woman

**Steph: Becoming a Woman**

Stephanie stood on her tiptoes, tugging at a dress from the closet she shared with DJ. It was the last piece of clothing still hanging in their closet; the rest lie in a mountain on the floor. Tonight, Uncle Jesse was taking her to work with him. Now, to any other thirteen-year-old, that might sound boring. But Steph's uncle had the coolest job in the world. He played guitar in a band, and tonight he was taking her to one of his gigs at a newly-opened restaurant. He even told her he'd invite her onstage, to help them sing a song or two, if she wanted. Of course she'd accepted.

Stephanie stepped into the dress and pulled it up. She glanced in the mirror and turned from side to side. It was perfect. Even the top part of the dress fit; for once, her chest didn't appear completely flat.

"Steph! You ready?" Her uncle called from downstairs.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" She replied, suddenly annoyed. She was going as fast as she could, he didn't have to rush her. But the frustration passed and she felt a pang of guilt for snapping at her uncle, especially after he'd gone out of his way to take her tonight. But he didn't say anything back, so maybe it hadn't come across that way.

Stephanie felt something churn in her stomach, but she didn't have time to worry too much about it. She ran to the bathroom, swiped some lipstick from DJ's drawer and spread it over her lips. She used her hands to smooth her hair down flat, and glanced at herself one more time in the mirror. The girl staring back at her looked at least sixteen, Stephanie thought, and she couldn't help but smile. One of the boys from school, Matt, who she'd been crushing on for the last two months, was coming tonight. Or, at least she hoped so. She'd invited him. He was the first guy who'd ever really showed an interest in Stephanie, and he was _cute_.

"Wow," Jesse said when his niece met him at the bottom of the stairs. He ran a hand through his hair, as if he were unsure about something. "You look…grown up."

It came out sounding a little more like a concern than a compliment, but Stephanie didn't mind. It was the look she was going for. "Thanks, Uncle Jesse!"

Her uncle shrugged—they were running low on time—and grabbed the car keys.

* * *

At the restaurant, Stephanie helped her uncle set up and then found an empty table. The place was packed, and there was even a dance floor. She ordered a grilled cheese sandwich and fries, but the pain in her stomach was becoming worse. By the time her food got to her, she'd lost her appetite. Still, she was holding onto the hope that Matt was coming, and she wasn't about to let a little stomachache ruin her night. She pushed her food around a little and cheered for her uncle.

About four songs in, the double doors Stephanie had been watching faithfully opened up, and in came a group of junior high football players, dressed in jerseys and all. Number 23 was the last to come in; Matt. Stephanie's stomach did a flip. She mustered up the courage to wave, and finally she caught his attention. He nodded in her direction and eventually filtered away from his group to come see her.

"So that's your uncle, huh?"

Stephanie nodded. Why couldn't she find the words to speak?

"Pretty cool."

As if on cue, Jesse's song ended and he stepped up to the microphone. "I'd like to welcome a very special guest to the stage…"

Stephanie stood up, waved to the audience.

"…my very own, beautiful niece…"

She felt a tug on her hand. Matt. His fingers were smooth and electric and firm, all in one. She didn't know what he was doing but he was holding her hand and she couldn't breathe.

He pulled harder. It was starting to hurt.

"…Stephanie Tanner!"

Matt cleared his throat. "Steph!" He whispered, loudly. She looked down at him.

"Steph, come on up!" Jesse beckoned.

"Steph, I think you sat in ketchup," Matt said. She hadn't ordered ketchup with her fries.

Everyone was staring at her, waiting. Her eyes widened. The stomachache. The white dress. Oh, God.

"Steph?" Jesse called, still waiting on stage.

Stephanie shook her head, violently. She booked it to the bathroom. This wasn't happening; this couldn't be happening. Not now.

Sure, her boobs had grown noticeably in the last couple of weeks. Sure she'd taken up a recent interest in boys. And sure, she'd been pretty irritable the last few days. It was all going according to the books her dad had been slipping under her door for three years now. The ones she'd pretended to ignore, but had pored over with a flashlight in the middle of the night. But the books hadn't prepared her for this.

She stared at the older version of herself reflected in the bathroom mirror. She'd wanted to grow up, true, but not like this.

Stephanie looked underneath the four stalls in the bathroom, checking for feet. All clear. She ran to the bathroom door and locked it shut. Then, she finally forced herself to look at the back of the dress. It wasn't huge, but it was there. Bright red. Her face burned the same color.

Thank God Matt had kept her from going on stage like that. But still, he'd seen. He'd said ketchup, but Stephanie was convinced he knew otherwise. And as far as she was concerned, if Matt knew, the whole football team probably knew. Which meant on Monday, the whole _school_ would know.

And forget about Monday, how was Stephanie supposed to deal with Uncle Jesse? She had to find a way out. She looked around. No windows. Her cell phone was with her, but who would she call? DJ didn't have a car.

Other girls had mothers. This thought formed a lump in her throat. The closest thing Stephanie had to a mother was Aunt Becky, who was in the middle of an evening broadcast right now. Stephanie had to face it; she was trapped. She slumped onto the bathroom floor and leaned against the door.

For twenty minutes, at least, she sat like that, until there was a pounding on the door.

"Closed for cleaning!" She said. The customer would have to hold it for now; Stephanie had a crisis on her hands. She could never come out.

"Stephanie, it's me," came Jesse's voice from the other end.

"You're supposed to be onstage," she said. She prayed the audience wasn't still waiting for her to come up and sing.

"Steph, open up."

She shook her head, even though he couldn't see her. "I can't."

"Honey, please? It's just me."

Stephanie unlocked the door and opened it just a crack. Her face was on fire. "Do you know?"

"I've got a pretty good idea," he said gently.

Stephanie slammed the door. "Then I definitely can't come out."

Jesse sighed. "Come on, you can't stay in there forever."

"Uncle Jesse, my life is over."

"Steph, I promise it's not. Please come out and talk to me."

How could he still be worried about her after she'd just embarrassed not only herself, but _him_ and his band in front of everyone? How could he forgive her? Tears streaked her blotchy cheeks. She had no choice but to come out. He already knew; there was no point in avoiding it. Like he'd said, she couldn't stay in there forever.

Stephanie opened the door and checked to be sure it really was just him before she slid out into the little hallway.

"DJ's going to kill me," she said. For a moment, it occurred to her that maybe she should. Then Stephanie wouldn't have to face Matt or Danny or the entire school ever again. But that wouldn't save her from Uncle Jesse or the entire restaurant crowd, right now.

"Something tells me she'll understand." Jesse shrugged his leather jacket off of his shoulders and tied it around Stephanie's waist. "There, that should help."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Stephanie asked. Her voice caught in her throat, and Jesse seemed to register her tears for the first time. "I ruined your whole show."

"Oh, Steph. You didn't. Look, the band's still playing." She hadn't noticed until now, but the music had started up again. "Honey, this isn't your fault. It was a little bad timing, that's all. But you should still be proud. It's part of growing up."

"I don't want to grow up anymore," Stephanie choked out.

Jesse pulled her head into his chest. "Steph, I'm going to tell you a secret, okay? Growing up doesn't always feel magical. It doesn't always come planned, either. It's full of awkward, embarrassing moments, but you can laugh those off later. It's a beautiful thing. You're a beautiful girl. Don't beat yourself up over this."

"But everyone knows." Stephanie stared at her feet.

"The audience, the band; as far as they know, you just felt a little sick. That's all."

"The boy I have a crush on knows. The whole football team is going to make fun of me."

"That Matt kid?" Jesse took a deep breath. "Yeah, Steph, he knows. He told me what happened. But if you ask your cool uncle, and I wouldn't say this about just anyone, that kid's okay. He was worried about you. You should call him tonight."

"You don't think he'll say anything?" Stephanie asked, hopeful.

"If he does, I'll have to kick his ass." Jesse winked. "But no, Steph. I think your secret's safe with him."

Stephanie nodded. She felt better. And maybe she would call Matt tonight. Or at least tomorrow, when she felt less like crawling under a rock. It helped that Uncle Jesse approved of him.

Still, she was embarrassed, and a little sad. "It would just be easier if Mom was still here," she said quietly. They hardly ever spoke of Pam in the Tanner house anymore, and Stephanie felt nervous bringing her up.

Jesse's voice grew quiet and he sighed. "A lot would be easier with her here, kid." He paused for a moment. "Deej missed her a lot too, her first time."

"She did?" Stephanie asked. Why hadn't that occurred to her until now? Of course she wasn't the only one who missed her mother, especially in times like these.

"It's okay to miss her, you know. I miss her too, every day." He paused again to draw in another deep breath. "The biggest thing I'm thankful for after your Mom passed away is that I got the chance to become so close with you girls."

"I like that we're close too." Stephanie shuffled her feet. "But I guess that's why I'm still a little embarrassed that you know. About my 'woman issues,' I mean."

Jesse laughed, lightheartedly. "Steph, I didn't stop loving DJ when she became a woman, and I'm not going to stop loving you. Ever. You're my niece. A little first period isn't going to change that. You got that?" He pointed a finger at her, jokingly. Stephanie smiled a little. "Don't be embarrassed. You know what? Right now we're going to march out the back door, we're going to stop by a drugstore, and then we're going to swing by a drive-thru and get some ice cream, because you've had a rough night. And we are going to celebrate."

Stephanie hugged her uncle. He always had a way of turning any bad situation around. Here she'd thought her entire life was coming to an end, and he'd turned the event into something to celebrate. Maybe she could stay excited about growing up, after all.


End file.
